


Blame It On The Medicine

by Phantom_Thieves



Series: Gallavich Prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Sick!Mickey, mickey is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Thieves/pseuds/Phantom_Thieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Prompt:</b> Ian finally realizes that Mickey gets super clingy and cuddly when he's feeling sick. just some fluffy fluff</i>
  <br/><i><b>Prompt:</b> Mickey gets cuddly and clingy to Ian when he's sick, just some fluff</i>
</p>
<p>"Mickey Milkovich, former thug of the southside was laid up on their couch in a nest of blankets surrounded by snotty tissues looking completely pathetic and paler then ever save for his red nose. It really was an amusing sight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Medicine

“I'm home!”

Three years Ian and Mickey had their own apartment and he still got the 'I can't believe this is all ours' feeling whenever he stepped inside. Two years after Mickey came out they decided they needed their own space, not quite out as far away from the southside as they would have like, but still. Baby steps.

He shrugged off his coat and scarf and hung them up beside the front door. “Mick?” he called out and he got a half hearted grunt as a reply. He walked into the next room and took in the sight before him. Mickey Milkovich, former thug of the southside was laid up on their couch in a nest of blankets surrounded by snotty tissues looking completely pathetic and paler then ever save for his red nose. It really was an amusing sight.

“Did you buy the medicine?” Mickey croaked as he began untangling himself from the various blankets.

“Of course I did,” Ian chuckled, making his way across the room towards the kitchen. “You rang me at work like three times to remind me.” He shock the small bag with the cold medicine for empathises. “Told me you'd rip bite my dick off if I forgot.” 

Mickey grunted.

“So what have you been up too all day?” he called from the other room as he filled a glass with water for his ill partner. 

Mickey huffed. “What do you think?” he mumbled, eyes following Ian as he sat down next him on the sofa. “Been laying here all fucking day thinking about all the times I took breathing for fucking granted.” He blew his nose and threw the tissue at the coffee table and missing. Ian just rolled his eyes and handed him the glass of water and the tablets.

“This is such fucking bullshit,” he continues, his voice all nasally. “I hardly ever get sick and when I do I fu-” His rant was interrupted mid sentence by and rather violent coughing fit and afterwards he either forgot that he was talking or just gave up.

Ian rubbed his back soothingly. Mickey was lying when he said he hardly ever got sick. Growing up in the Milkovich household must of built up his immune system. “You good?” he asked once Mickey stopped hacking. 

“I'm cold.” Mickey replied, leaning in towards Ian which Ian found slightly amusing. His boyfriend was super cuddly (“I don't fucking cuddle Gallagher!”) when he was unwell. He picked up the blankets which had unceremoniously been thrown on the floor and draped them over the both of them. 

“Want to watch some tv?” he asked and Mickey nodded slowly. They sat in comfortable silence for a while watching some bullshit reality tv show but Ian wasn't really paying attention to it though. He was more focused on Mickey and what he was trying to subtly do. Because a few short minutes ago they were sitting with a good bit of space between them, now Mickey was pushed up right against him that Ian couldn't move his arm.

“You wanna cuddle?” Ian asked teasingly grinning from ear to ear. 

“Fuck off,” Mickey scoffed, scooting away from Ian slightly.

A few minutes later Ian could feel Mickey pressed up against him once more and he had to stop himself from laughing because he knew exactly what Mickey wanted. Because his boyfriend was super cuddly, especially when he was sick not that he would never admit it. so it was always down to Ian to initiate any form of cuddling. 

He could feel Mickey shifting he weight next to him trying to get comfortable but failing. He could put him out of his misery and just pull him into a hug and have done with it but Ian wanted to see how long Mickey could keep this up. Plus he was really cute when he was grumpy.

It took all of five minutes of Mickey fidgeting until he let out a huff of frustration. “Just fucking hold me Gallagher,” he mumbled.

Ian chucked. Mickey must be really sick for him to give up so easily. “Alright tough guy, we can cuddle if you really want to.” Ian never got tired of the sight of Mickey when he blushed.

“It's not cudd-, I'm just cold is all.” Even Mickey look unconvinced. 

Ian rolled his eyes. “Yeah okay.”

Ian rearranged themselves so that Mickey was lying down on the couch with his head was resting on his chest and Ian's arm wrapped around him pulling him close. Despite Mickey complaining that he was cold he radiated heat. 

It didn't take long for Mickey to doze off and he somehow snaked his arm around Ian's waist effectively keeping him there until Mickey deemed otherwise. 

Ian smiled and ran his fingers affectionately though his hair. His boyfriend was adorable.

The next morning as Ian was getting ready for work with a bad back from sleeping upright on the couch Mickey denied everything. He blamed the cold medicine for making him loopy and that he couldn't be held responsible for any of his actions. Ian just laughed and kissed him on the head.

“Okay okay, see you later cuddles,” he chucked as he headed out the door.

Mickey flipped him off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos/comment if you liked it!  
> Send me prompts on [tumblr](http://mickeys-mumbles.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
